westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westworld Park (1973)
Westworld is the name of the Western-themed "world" (resort) within the theme park Delos, and is the namesake of the 1973 film, ''Westworld''. Westworld is the resort that the film's protagonists, Peter Martin and John Blane, visit and where they meet the antagonist, The Gunslinger. While the other resorts, Medieval World and Roman World, are shown in Westworld, as the name implies, Western World is the focal point of the first movie. During the course of the film, more than 50 guests are killed, and 95 park technicians are killed or injured. In the the sequel to Westworld, Futureworld, the Westworld resort is put forth as the only site that experienced problems and guest murders. This allows the company to cover up the fact that the massacre also took place in Medieval and Roman World, allowing Delos to reopen with those two resorts still in operation. Westworld is left closed and deserted during the events of Futureworld. It is briefly seen while reporter Chuck Browning investigates for possible underhandedness and discovers the maze of pipes connecting the Parks. The resorts Spa World and Futureworld are added to Delos. "Western World" Errors In several scenes, characters mistakenly refer to the resort as "Western World". During the hovercraft approach to the park, the in flight orientation film calls Westworld, "Western World". The film describes Westworld thusly: "Western World is a complete re-creation of the American frontier of 1880. Here it is possible to relive the excitement and stresses of pioneer life to the fullest. Western World is a life of lawless violence, a society of guns and action." Later, Delos' unnamed scientists describe the park's breakdowns as starting in Roman World and eventually spreading to "Western World". Notable Characters within Westworld (1973 Park) Guests * Peter Martin (a precursor of (young) William) * John Blane (a precursor of Logan) Robots (Androids) * The Gunslinger (a precursor of (old) William) * Miss Carrie (a brothel madam - a precursor of Maeve) * Arlette (a prostitute who is supposedly from France - a precursor of Clementine) * Cindy (a prostitute) * Bartender (a precursor of the Mariposa Bartenders) Gallery Westworld 1973 delos resorts ad.png|Delos resorts in-flight ad showing Westworld and the other two parks Westworld 1973 main street.png|The main street of the town in Westworld Westworld 1973 wagon on standby.png|Wagon and horseman standing still on main street Westworld 1973 wagon activated.png|The wagon comes alive after morning activation... Westworld 1973 horse buggy 01.png|Local couple travelling in a horse buggy Westworld 1973 stagecoach 02.png|Stagecoach with new guests speeding through the main street Westworld 1973 stagecoach 04.png|Stagecoach in front of the Grand Hotel on main street Westworld 1973 ww landscape 01.png|Desert landscapes of Westworld Westworld 1973 ww landscape 02.png|Desert landscapes of Westworld Westworld 1973 warning sign edge of ww.png|Warning sign on the outskirts of the park's territory Westworld 1973 hovercraft 08.png|Visitors being shown in-flight advertisement for Westworld Westworld 1973 maintenance van 04.png|Damaged robot actors collected by staff during night time Robots Gunslinger Westworld bar.jpg|The Gunslinger (Westworld) Westworld 1973 gunslinger eye glint.png|The glint seen in the Gunslinger's eyes Westworld 1973 Miss Carrie.jpg|Miss Carrie, the brothel madam at the saloon (Westworld) Westworld 1973 rattlesnake 02.png|Robotic rattlesnake in a threatening pose (Westworld) Gunslinger firing revolver Futureworld.jpg|The Gunslinger's unexpected cameo in the defunct remains of Westworld (Futureworld) The Gunslinger, Beyond Westworld.png|The Gunfighter (Beyond Westworld) Guests Westworld 1973 stagecoach 03.png|John and Peter arriving aboard a stagecoach Woman on Stagecoach.png|"Oh, it's fantastic !", a female guest admiring the town upon arrival Westworld 1973 stagecoach 05.png|John and Peter impressed by the town Staff Westworld 1973 repair lab 04.png|The director of park operations inspecting robot maintenance Westworld 1973 repair lab 06.png|Maintenance staff in the repair lab Westworld 1973 maintenance cart 04.png|Stranded technician cowering upon encounter with Peter Category:Parks Category:Locations (1973-1980) Category:Westworld Film series (1970s)